


Making Indigo

by Quente



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mention of past Kagami/Himuro, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quente/pseuds/Quente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami fuck for the second time. That's the plot.</p><p>  <i>“So you know how to control the character? It’s a little different from the last game.”</i></p><p>  <i>Aomine stared at Kagami warily, almost like he was testing the atmosphere, seeing how many more lies they needed to tell before they could get to it. Finally he blinked rather deliberately and took a step inward, toward the couch, handing Kagami back his game. “Why don’t you show me, then, idiot.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Indigo

It wasn’t the first time -- it was the second time. Starting it was just as awkward, though, or maybe even worse. They stared at each other with the same sizzle that they had when they were in the middle of a showdown, but there was no ball between them, only a few scraps of fabric.

They were at Kagami’s apartment. Somehow they’d pretended that Aomine was just coming over to pick up a video game. The texts were short and terse, and there Aomine was, game in his hand, still standing way too close to the doorway.

It made Kagami’s chest ache. It made him grit his teeth because he didn’t wanna see Aomine’s back as he left, not without staying a while, maybe not until it was morning.

“S-so you know how to control the character? It’s a little different from the last game.”

Aomine stared at Kagami warily, almost like he was testing the atmosphere, seeing how many more lies they needed to tell before they could get to it. Finally he blinked rather deliberately and took a step inward, toward the couch, handing Kagami back his game. “Why don’t you show me, then, idiot.”

“Only if you ask nicely,” Kagami growled in return. Kagami’s fingers brushed Aomine’s when he took the game back, and the touch made all the hair on Kagami’s arms rise. He couldn’t help glancing down to see if Aomine felt it too, and he caught it -- the tiny twitch of Aomine’s fingers, chasing the touch.

They’d pretended the last time hadn’t happened, of course. Not even when they met at the street courts, not even when they saw each other accidentally at Maji Burger, and especially not in the few casual texts they’d exchanged. 

When Kagami’s eyes were back up to Aomine’s face, he knew he’d been caught looking. The fingers moved to cup Kagami’s hand, pressing it up against the game. 

“How nicely do you want me to ask?” Aomine said, his voice dropping to the low timber that Kagami only heard him use with Kuroko, sometimes, or Momoi. It made everything inside of Kagami boil, though -- a tone that went straight to his balls.

Kagami tossed the game onto the couch, keeping Aomine’s eyes pinned with his, and slid his hand up to grip the intricately roped muscle of Aomine’s upper arm. 

“Let’s just fuck,” Kagami said.

Aomine laughed, but it was cut short by Kagami’s mouth covering his. There it was again, the same feeling of desperate intensity that Kagami always had with him on the court. Aomine let in Kagami’s tongue immediately and Kagami’s knees went weak from the way he sucked on it, slow and dirty, as if it was a dick. Then Aomine's hand fisted into Kagami’s collar, too, keeping him close on no uncertain terms. Kagami’s fingers dug hard into Aomine’s arm muscles, hard enough that he heard a grunt of protest, and then a hand shoved him back.

“Is this how you treat the ladies? Not even a bath first?” Aomine asked, his tone jibing, but his pants definitely as full as Kagami’s.

“Bath?” Kagami’s tone was confused, and then he remembered what he saw in Japanese porn. Right, they always bathed first. “Uh. No, I …” Was it less than manly to admit he wanted to lick the sweat from Aomine’s back? “J-just take off your clothes, already!”

“Idiot,” Aomine grunted, but he removed his shirt and with a casual toss managed to neatly cover one of Kagami’s basketballs with it. Kagami was on him too quickly to notice, though, his mouth actually yearning for Aomine’s skin. He remembered how it tasted from the first time -- like nothing he’d ever had before, smooth as silk over the muscles, and it was that way again. His tongue slid along the indentation of Aomine’s collarbone to his shoulder, and then his teeth sank in. Those chest muscles, too, fitted into the flex of his palms like they were meant to. In seconds, Aomine’s breath was hoarse against his ear.

“Hey. You too.” Aomine’s hands tugged at his shirt and it was up and off, and before long the top buttons of their jeans came undone, because it was painful otherwise. 

They kissed again, and this time the press of naked, slightly sweaty muscles against each other along with the slide of their tongues made everything that much more ridiculously hot. 

“Fuck. I don’t even know why I want you so fucking much.” Kagami said, half in anguish, and half in overwhelming heat, his lips still up against Aomine’s face. He could feel the huff of Aomine’s breath against his cheek, and neither one of them was breathing evenly.

Aomine’s dry chuckle answered him. “Fuck if I know. Get your pants off. I hate button fly.” Aomine’s hand was settled hard and firm on the indentations of his abdomen, and Kagami hastened to comply.

Neither one of them had asked if it was the other person’s first time fucking guys, and the answer for Kagami was...well, no. There was Himuro, in the moments of their reunion while he was still in Tokyo. But it was nothing like this, and it hardly counted as vast experience. At least it had given Kagami the savvy to know how he prefered it, and he had the gear he needed to make this work.

Aomine, though...with a flash of heat, Kagami remembered the last time: Aomine’s raised eyebrows when he’d gone looking for porn and found lube and a plug instead, and the hitch in his voice when he basically demanded Kagami to prove that he knew what it was all for. Kagami showed him, but it ended up with Aomine driving the game, right up to the point that Kagami had Aomine inside him and Aomine’s face filling his vision. The guy knew what he was doing, and Kagami wondered with a deep twist of curiosity (maybe just a little jealousy) just how much experience he had.

“Hey, where’s your brain?” Aomine said huskily, and wrapped his hand around Kagami’s dick for emphasis.

“Shut -- up,” Kagami gasped, and since the couch was right there, shoved Aomine over to it.

“This is where you fuck -- ? Ew, I’ve sat on this couch before!”

“Seriously. Do you EVER shut up?” Now that Aomine was sitting, Kagami knelt before him and let his need drive his actions, sliding his tongue all over Aomine’s chest, lingering at the creases in his muscles, heading to a dark nipple to test it out. Why did everything about Aomine have to be so fucking HOT? It irritated Kagami to the deepest level of his soul, even as he closed his mouth around the nipple and sucked it hard.

“You’re raring to go, today,” Aomine drawled. “Been thinking about this much?”

Kagami brushed his lips past Aomine’s heartbeat and felt it thudding fast, no matter how intentionally obnoxious his tone. He raised his eyes and met Aomine’s steadily. “Yep,” he said. “How bout you?” But without waiting for an answer he bit his way down Aomine’s stomach, finding the edge of every muscle right up until the top of his underwear. Kagami stared up at Aomine again and tugged on fabric, and Aomine lifted his hips to help. A moment later, Kagami let himself look as much as he wanted at the erection lying dark and thick against Aomine’s abs.

“Your eyes aren’t gonna get me off,” Aomine grunted, but his fingers found Kagami’s hair and twisted into it, hard, and Kagami could tell that his attention _was_ , actually, getting Aomine into it.

Kagami smirked. “What does it take to shut you up?” He lowered his head and ran his nose along Aomine’s dick first, remembering with a visceral shudder how it felt when Aomine penetrated him. Maybe he’d get to be the one fucking, this time, but it didn’t matter in the long run as long as it was sex, and _him_.

“That’s getting there,” Aomine said, finally a little breathless.

Ignoring Aomine’s words, Kagami let himself see it all, this time. The slight backward curve, the longness of it, the wetness hidden by folds of skin at the tip. Then he fitted his lips around it, tasting the sweat and musk and deepness of Aomine’s flavor, and slid his mouth down until he was as far as he could go.

The fingers in Kagami’s hair stilled, and he felt Aomine’s body shift to take in slow, even breaths. Ah, already reaching for control, that was a good sign. Kagami pulled his mouth off and looked up. “You move too, I’m not doing all the work.”

He saw Aomine’s eyes widen briefly as the other guy realized that Kagami was essentially asking him to fuck his mouth. That grin spread across his face in an instant, the same smile Aomine had when he was challenged by a move but completely up for it. The fingers in Kagami’s hair changed, and this time Aomine was pushing Kagami’s head down.

_Yes…_

Kagami sank down part way, but this time, when he began the slow sucking, he felt Aomine’s hips rise in a thrust. He heard Aomine’s low groan, and felt the same heat -- Aomine was fucking him again, fucking his mouth, and it made Kagami so achingly hard that he reached down his hand to keep his dick company.

Aomine pushed him, of course, thrusting in just that much deeper every time, holding Kagami’s head trapped and steady. Kagami kept up his end of the bargain, letting the hard weight of it slide down the length of his tongue until he bottomed out, huffing out his breath so that he wouldn’t choke. It was ridiculous how much he wanted this -- needed it even. He didn’t know where the need came from, but when he heard Aomine’s groans getting louder and more ragged, he knew he was undoing Aomine as much as Aomine was undoing him.

“I’m coming down your throat, Kagami --” It was not quite but almost a question, because Aomine’s hands went light just in case Kagami might want to pull away. That was cute, but Kagami didn’t need it. He held his mouth steady and rolled his tongue, constricting and feeling the answering pulse of Aomine’s dick all down its length. Then, a deep and bitter splatter shot down into him, and Kagami hated himself for feeling so fucking _fulfilled_.

Before Aomine could move or recover, Kagami was up on his feet, shucking off the rest of his clothes.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Kagami informed Aomine, and headed into his room to get the lotion bottle and condoms. If Aomine didn’t want it, he could leave, of course. This was his opening.

When he got back, Kagami was beyond relieved to see that Aomine hadn’t moved. His dick was at half-mast now, but he was slumped bonelessly against the back of Kagami’s couch, making even that seem somehow elegant. Kagami wondered if Aomine would say something like _you got me off so why should I stick around?_ but Aomine’s expression still looked hungry for it, and now his eyes were sliding down Kagami’s body (just as curiously as Kagami had looked at him) to linger on his dick.

“Go slow,” Aomine muttered finally, shifting on the couch to pull back his knees.

The sight of Aomine sitting there with his legs spread and his ass out just for Kagami to play with almost made Kagami come right there, so he took a few deep breaths and knelt between those legs again, unrolling the condom over himself first.

“I can’t believe how much you want me,” Aomine murmured, half to himself, his smirk widening.

“Same here,” Kagami agreed, and leaned in to kiss Aomine again. He kissed Aomine with slow touches of his tongue, working him up again, keeping it going until he felt Aomine’s body start to shiver back to life. Then he sat back, poured lotion over his fingers, and began playing with Aomine’s asshole.

“Could you do something other than stare at my ass while you finger me,” Aomine said petulantly, and Kagami looked up in time to catch a faint blush as Aomine’s eyes slid to the side.

Kagami pressed in a finger. “No,” he said, and watched the way Aomine opened right up to him. It was so different from his first time with Himuro in so many ways. For one thing, Aomine’s body seemed almost made for him… and it was easy to slide in another finger, and then Kagami knew that when Aomine jerked off, he did it with his asshole too.

“You’re dirty all the time, aren’t you. On the court and off,” Kagami said in a low voice, easing a last finger in.

Aomine didn’t bother to answer, and Kagami saw that his eyes were closed and his jaw set, getting used to the stretch. Ah, right, Himuro taught him something else…

Twisting his fingers, Kagami sought the spot, watching Aomine’s body. He was used to watching that body body to gage reactions on the court, and the second Aomine shifted, Kagami knew he’d found it. He pressed his fingertips around the area in a slow rub, and was rewarded by feeling Aomine’s body move and press down around him.

“Uhhh -- that’s good -- right there --” Aomine’s eyes were still shut, and Kagami wondered whether it was from embarrassment or the need to regain control. It didn’t matter though, he wanted to see Aomine’s expression.

Kagami stilled his fingers until Aomine peeked at him from under his thick lashes, brows furrowing. “What the hell --”

Kagami smiled, holding his gaze, and began the slow thrusting rub of his fingertips again. This time he caught Aomine’s pupils dilating, and saw his expression melt to pleasure.

“Who taught you this,” Aomine demanded, his dick thickening at every press of Kagami’s fingertips. “Fuck -- who --”

“Jealous?” Kagami asked, his voice getting husky as he saw Aomine’s back rise up off the couch, his neck barring itself to Kagami as he tilted his head back in a gasp. 

“Tch -- fuck -- of course no -- AAH --”

It was beyond satisfying to be able to shut Aomine up this way, and Kagami kept it going.

“Because you sound like you wish you were the one to teach me how to fuck.”

“Shut UP -- aaaaaah --” Aomine’s voice was completely ragged now, and his body moved to meet the thrusts of Kagami’s fingers. “Come on you idiot, come on and fuck me -- do it like you MEAN it, not like your lame-ass plays on the -- FUCK!”

Somewhere in the middle of Aomine’s taunt, Kagami pulled his fingers out, rubbing the rest of the slickness over his erection. Then he pressed himself against Aomine’s opening, and with a slow shove, pushed inside.

He saw Aomine’s jaw clench again, and his eyes water despite themselves. Kagami knew it probably stung; he was about Aomine’s thickness, and they were both proportional. Aomine felt hot inside, though -- so. fucking. hot. -- and it took Kagami a moment of concentration to keep from coming the second he pushed his way deeper. 

“You need me to baby you now?” Kagami taunted in return, pausing to get himself together as soon as he was buried balls-deep in the tight softness. “Want me to go nice and slow?”

Aomine’s heel dug into Kagami’s ass hard, and Aomine glared up at him, panting. His arms rose and settled around Kagami’s shoulders, and his body curled up almost greedily. “Fuck me, you idiot.”

At that particularly moment the words felt almost romantic with their neediness, so Kagami did as instructed, bending to coax Aomine’s jaw out of its clench with tiny bites. He pulled his dick back, only to push it back in, hard, to set the pace to his own body’s need. It was a relief born from days of thinking about this moment -- days of his hand around his own dick, remembering every detail of their last time together.

Kagami moaned into the kiss, and heard Aomine matching him noise for noise. He almost felt the same heat and urgency that he did when he slid into the zone, and for a brief moment he wondered what it would look like if they managed it while fucking. _Would they create an aura together? Would it be indigo?_ Kagami hefted up Aomine’s hips with his hands and shifted his angle, seeking...seeking.

And then Aomine’s fingers clawed deep marks into Kagami’s back, and Kagami knew that he’d hit the spot.

It was hard to last, the way that Aomine was gasping out Kagami’s name while they kissed, in moans that sounded like he was being wrecked. Kagami held onto control for dear life too, doing nothing but gripping his fingers into Aomine’s hips to keep him riiiight there, right at that angle, but that was all they needed. The long kisses were so hot and wet that Kagami wasn’t sure he could kiss again without getting hard, and his dick was buried so deep in Aomine’s heat that he knew he’d never forget the feeling, not ever.

Kagami felt Aomine’s body gripping around him desperately all of a sudden, and knew Aomine was close. He brought his hand over to curl around Aomine’s erection. A few hard jerks was all it took, and spurts of come splattered between them. Kagami let go of his own control, allowing himself to feel the hard squeeze of Aomine around him, staring down into the other guy’s face so that Kagami could remember this moment forever: he. was fucking. _Aomine._

Kagami came so hard he didn’t even know what sounds he made, riding the hot crest that crashed through him. He took Aomine’s mouth again, and Aomine was somehow generous enough to be with him through it, arms sliding around his shoulders, legs around his hips, kissing until every last bit of heat drained out of Kagami.

Then they breathed together in the silence that followed, chests rising and falling both at once, sharing one last kiss... until Kagami pulled out to sit on his heels in front of Aomine, sliding the condom off.

“You animal,” Aomine said, his tone amused, stretching his body in a long and leisurely writhe in front of Kagami. “Do you think I’m gonna run? Is that why you didn’t want to take it slow?”

Oops. Dropping his head, Kagami felt the truth of those words sink into him. He bit his lip and shrugged, then nodded. “What do you expect? It’s not like you _like_ me.”

“You really, truly are an idiot,” Aomine chuckled, and then got up, reaching down a hand to help up Kagami. “Come on, Bakagami. Into the shower. Then I’ll show you how _civilized_ people fuck.”

Kagami took Aomine’s hand, feeling a wave of gratefulness so intense it was almost as strong as his orgasm. He stood. “You’re staying?” All of his uncertainty in his tone.

“Kagami,” Aomine snorted, rolling his eyes. “Shut up and follow me.”

And really, what could Kagami do but obey?


End file.
